The vast majority of polymeric materials are based on the extraction and processing of fossil fuels, a limited resource, potentially resulting in accumulation of non-degradable materials in the environment. Recently, the USDA proposed that all toners/ink have a bio-derived (or sustainable) content of at least 20%. Bio-derived resins are being developed but integration of such reagents into toner and ink remains to be resolved. (The terms, “bio-derived resin,” “bio-based resin” and “sustainable resin,” are used interchangeably and are meant to indicate that the resin or polyester resin is derived from or is obtained from materials or reagents that are obtained from natural sources, in contrast to materials or monomers obtained from petrochemicals or petroleum-based sources.)
The polycondensation reaction utilizes a stoichiometric quantity of diol to diacid. It is important to control the acid value (AV) of the resin such that a value of 10 to 16 is obtained (the target specification range). This AV range is an important parameter to obtain, as it is necessary for the E/A toner process to be successful as well as to obtain good electrical performance.
A bio-derived resin of suitable AV that can be used in toner to address the problem above is described.